chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A Very Marcus Thanksgiving: Part I/@comment-7180588-20170114202838/@comment-7180588-20170226012207
Duggie Davenport Hi *3:24 Chase McFly I was just blocked on another wiki because I forgot my password for this account and created a new account instead *Of getting a temp password, which I am now using *3:25 Duggie Davenport What wik *3:25 Chase McFly Now it's saved on my computer *3:25 Duggie Davenport Wiki was it *3:25 Chase McFly The Spongebob Wiki *3:25 Duggie Davenport OK *3:25 Chase McFly Want to RP npow? *3:25 Duggie Davenport Yeah *3:25 Chase McFly Cool *We were at the Thankgiving party where we left off *3:26 Duggie Davenport Yeah *3:26 Chase McFly Arthur: Hello Shelby. *3:26 Duggie Davenport Shelby: hey Arthur *How are you doing *3:27 Chase McFly Arthur: Shelby, now that I'm back from years at sea *Oh, wonderfully *I found out we have royal ancestry *Our ancestors began the Woman's Liberation Movemnt *Back in 1522' *3:28 Duggie Davenport Oliver: speaking of that, I want to see if you have anything like I had when I got back from 5 years at Lian You and became the Green Arrow *3:28 Chase McFly Arthur: Um, sure, go ahea *3:28 Duggie Davenport Oliver Queen by the way Arthur *3:28 Chase McFly *Ahead *Nice to meet you *3:29 Duggie Davenport Did you learn anything on the island, like killing or shooting *3:29 Chase McFly Arthur; Oh yes, a lot of things *3:29 Duggie Davenport Do you have any scars. *3:29 Chase McFly Here, see? *(Pulls up a sleeve) *3:30 Duggie Davenport Whoa, you are so much like me *3:30 Chase McFly Arthur: Yeah, it was really nice to ahve met you *3:30 Duggie Davenport He is good. I will talk to Maya on my way out *3:31 Chase McFly Do you know where I can find Heather Montoya? *3:31 Duggie Davenport Cyd: I am Heather Montoya *Who are you *3:31 Chase McFly Arthur presses a button on his head *He begins to chnage *3:31 Duggie Davenport Marcus *3:32 Chase McFly Arthur: Yes, that's my last anme *Marcus *It's not my first name *I am the man of your dreams, Heather *3:32 Duggie Davenport You are an android *3:33 Chase McFly Arthur: Anroid? Me? Explain the scar! *3:33 Duggie Davenport You are not the man of my dreams *3:33 Chase McFly How do you know that? *3:33 Duggie Davenport You just pressed your head and you are changing *My dream guy is dead, my ex husband *3:33 Chase McFly Bionics, they call them *3:33 Duggie Davenport I am bionic too *3:33 Chase McFly Arthur: Or am I right here? *(He becomes Naldo) *Shelby: Cyd, Cyd.. guess what I just found out? *3:35 Duggie Davenport What Shelbs *3:35 Chase McFly Shelby: My family tree *3:35 Duggie Davenport What about it *3:35 Chase McFly Look at this part *1522 *Do you see who I see? *3:36 Duggie Davenport Daisy, our friend from 1522 *3:36 Chase McFly Shelby: Well, that's crazy *Should we tell her? *3:37 Duggie Davenport Yeah *3:37 Chase McFly Chase" Do you gusy need the bay window? *3:38 Duggie Davenport Why, we have time travel powers *3:38 Chase McFly *Guys *Chase: I meant as a way to get Daisy to time-travel too *GTG *3:39 Duggie Davenport Oh yeah, about that we can time travel with other people *3:39 Chase McFly Cya tonight *3:39 Duggie Davenport OK *3:39 Chase McFly Please log this on my wall, thanks *Bye! *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *Weebster has joined the ANT Farm. *7:12 Chase McFly Hi *We have a lot of androids *In ur show *Our *7:16 Weebster ik *7:16 Chase McFly So *Want to chat about anything? *7:16 Weebster am i getting adminship or not? *7:17 Chase McFly Sure *There, I gave you rights *Looks like you added categories to every page on my wiki *7:19 Weebster yep *7:19 Chase McFly Do you want to leave some comments on my episode pages? *7:19 Weebster seems like all the other admins are inactive *not really *7:19 Chase McFly No *Okay *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *7:19 Chase McFly Hey Duggie *This is Weebster *He's from that wiki I got blocked on unfairly *7:20 Weebster i joined 5 days ago and added over 200 articles to categories *7:20 Chase McFly 400, actually *7:20 Duggie Davenport I know I saw him the first day of my break *7:21 Chase McFly Anyways *Weebster, do you mind if Duggie and I roleplay now?